


Ladynuit

by Jasmehraj



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically an oblivious girl and two guys fighting for her, Black cat! Marinette, But this time Tim will also get what he wants, Complicated - Freeform, Damian Wayne gets what he wants, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Frustrated Marinette Dupain Cheng, Haters to best friends to lovers, How did this even started?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Ladynuit is confused, Marinette is Selina's kitten, Maybe none of them get what they want, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne do not get along, Timinette or Daminette?, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmehraj/pseuds/Jasmehraj
Summary: Marinette was given one task, to stay away from the bat-clan for the night but life hates her doesn't it?A maribat.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne/Original Character(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 52
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for now but comment if it should have another chapter. If yes, comment if it should be a timinette or a daminette.

Tim dodged a katana aimed at his chest, "Urghhh............. What is your problem, Robin?" He growled out in frustration.

Robin growled out, "You are my problem heathen."

Their comms buzzed to life," Robin, Red Robin Bats needs you to go to the bar near GU. Scarecrow has been spotted there."

Both answered "Okay." and with one last glare at each other, they were on their way.

Near the bar, Lady Nuit was standing on the roof. Her aunts had told her to not get on bat's radar but those people need help. She was frustrated. She huffed and kicked the rubble on the floor. 'Why are these bats taking so long?' She summons the devils, both Robin and Red Robin landed on the roof next to her. "Thank God. I thought they are never going to come."

Of course, she knew their identities. Selina had made them very obvious. The one with a cowl is Tim Drake and the one with a scowl is Damian Wayne ( _Ha cowl-scowl_ ). They both are close to her age. They are not a very good team from what she can see. They were glaring at each other. 'What was the big bad bat thinking to sent these two together.' She melted in the shadows and followed them. When they reached inside they started knocking out the goons.

They made it to the middle. Lady Nuit carefully looked at the scarecrow. One thought made its way to her brain 'Shit it's a trap'. She immediately got to work. She went behind scarecrow to stop him but he had already fired a dart at Robin and Red Robin. She quickly knocked all the goons at inhumane speed. Both Red Robin and Robin looked at her then at the darts that were stuck in their skins painfully but they were giving no reaction. She grabbed the scarecrow's head and said, "What was that? They aren't looking in pain or scared."

He just laughed."This is my newest experiment, if they didn't kiss a girl in half an hour, they will become crazy. HAHAHAHAHA."

Her left eye twitched," Gotham gets weirder every day." She knocked him out.

"How are you feeling?" She turned to them.

Red Robin's eyes widened, "You are the one that left the note, the newest siren."

Robin looked at him like he was crazy, "Which note?"

He shrugged, "The museum robbery, where the glass was turned to ashes."

_**Looks like your shatterproof glass needs improvement. Meow.** _

_**-Lady Nuit** _

__

She rubbed her temples, "That is what you are focusing on, you are going to be crazy in about 20 minutes."

Red Robin nodded, "Scarecrow doesn't lie about his experiments."

Robin just talked to someone on the comms, "They can't reach here in 20 minutes."

Lady Nuit sighed, "God this is the second time."

They both turned towards her, eyebrows raised, "What do you mean?"

"I am a retired superhero. My first kiss went to waste when my partner got possessed by a villain well temporary villain. He had a crush on me but when he was possessed he hated me to the bone. I had to kiss him." She crinkled her nose in disgust. "I could leave you here but my inner ladybug says I should help you."

"You are just telling us your hero identity just like that?"Robin questioned still suspicious.

"Of course. My mentor is Catwoman you are going to meet me as civilians anyway."She answered.

"5 minutes." Red Robin said. "Well Robin in my last 5 minutes of sanity I want to say, I don't exactly hate you."

"I do care for my family Red Robin. You are not that bad."He said looking dramatically in the distance.

Robin and Red Robin tried to interrogate her more but she wasn't there, "Where'd she go?"

A muffled scream came from Robin. Red -Robin turned to him with a defensive stance, only to see, Lady Nuit kissing him half in shadows, like literally.

She let go of him and before he knew it she was kissing him.

She let go and he looked at the watch, "Time completed."

Robin shouted, **"Why did you do that heathen?"**

She just shrugged, "Well your ego wouldn't have let you ask me for help."

Then she disappeared in the shadows. They both touched their lips with faces going through different stages of blushes. It didn't help that she was wearing a skin-tight suit. How are they going to face the family now?

"Shit, Selina is coming tonight for movie night."Their faces were now pale instead of red thinking about facing their family or worse, _HER_.

_SHIT INDEED._


	2. Sneak peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek for my timinette/daminette "ladynuit"

Tim and Damian looked at each other in the eye as they sat in the debriefing corner.   
“Scarecrow injected us with this chemical that causes the person to lose his sanity if he/she doesn’t kiss a girl.” Tim said not breaking eye-contact with Damian.  
“How did you survive then?” Red hood asked.  
“We did what scarecrow said.” Damian said face blank.  
******no spoilers for the conversation******  
Once they were out Tim and Damian faced each other, neither prepared to back up.   
“Demon brat.” “Drake.”  
“Back off” They both said the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment the ship you want to win.


	3. Me in love? NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are our three stars doing after the incident? Let's see shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! It took a while but it's finally here. Thank you for your support! ❤️

**Marinette pov**

I left as fast as I could from there. I don't care what they think about me. I didn't care what I think about this myself anymore. The thing that matters is  _ 'if my aunts get the wind of today's events I'll never see the end of the day. And the scary thing is-' _

I opened the window to enter silently. But to my utter horror, it let out a loud creaking sound. I frantically looked around but saw no one and I sighed a relieved sigh. I entered my movie and  _ '-they already know about what happened tonight' _

I groaned and dropped my transformation as my aunt's who were playing cards on  _ 'excuse my shouting MY BED!'  _ looked at me and threw the cards away.

Selina spoke first, "Kitten, so you made some smaller kittens today?" She wiggled her eyebrows and I covered my red face.

"SELINA!" But I was cut off by Harley.

"OH! THAT MEANS IT'S TRUE! You made babies before us!" She was jumping up and down like it was the most exciting thing she ever heard about.

"NO!" My voice came out more like a growl and I would have looked like a fierce tiger if it wasn't for the red color tainting my cheeks.

I took a deep breath. "Look. You are my aunts, Selina is going to marry Bruce so they are basically my cousins." I made hand gestures to make them understand but instead Harley threw her head back and Selina shook her head while Pam just chuckled.

"Kitten…-" Selina started. And I knew I wouldn't like it. "-they are not going to be your brothers. It's possible to date someone who is NOT from YOUR family."

Pamela finished Selina's statement, "Not to mention we are just your honorary aunts. We haven't adopted you officially."

Harley came next to me, beaming, I could already feel a headache coming. "We'll teach you how to woo boys. You just need to give them some love-" Pam held out her hand. "Protections are important."

Harley huffed, "That's a thing for later, she needs to learn it first."

My eye twitched as my jaw almost fell on the floor.  _ Are they really trying to teach me….th-that?  _

Selina purred next, "You need to play with him first, play until they get frustrated. Create so much tension that he just can't resist you-" 

I held up my hand and screamed with all my might, "NO!" And ran away. The problem? I ran as fast as I could but I just couldn't reach the door. I turned to see a plant wrapped around my torso.  _ 'urghhh…...seriously?' _

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Tell me who it is and then I'll give you tips."

I scoffed, "How about I tell you and you wouldn't bother me?" 

Selina shared a look with the other two and shot me a grin I. Didn't. Like. At. All.

"Deal then." I rolled my eyes. 

"Scarecrow hit them with some kind of serum that if no opposite gender kissed them they'll go crazy. And he obviously wasn't expecting me. So I kissed them and came home. It was Red Robin and Robin."

"So you bagged two birds with one stone. Smart move there cupcake." Harley cooed as if it was the smartest and cutest thing ever. 

"Can I go now? I'm tired." I pretended to yawn.

Selina rubbed her chin, "Yes and wear some of your fashionable clothes. We don't have time, we don't want to get late for the movie night do we?"

I internally groaned.  _ I totally forgot about movie night. They both must already hate me.  _ It would be a miracle if I came back alive.

I put on some light clothes and my coat.

"I'm ready." Selina gave me a Cheshire grin.

"Oh kitten, you look so cute." I turned a light shade of pink.

"I am not telling them anything about my powers."

"I wouldn't insist either. It will be nice to surprise them laterrrr." 

Then we took off.

**No one's POV**

The shock of Damian and Tim hadn't worn off when they both got a slap on their cheeks. They looked to see spoiler standing there. 

"I've been calling you for minutes!!" She huffed.

Damian and Tim shared a look. Spoiler rubbed her temples. "So what'd I miss?" She pointed at the unconscious scarecrow.

"Briefing." And with that Robin went out. Red Robin shrugged and followed his little brother.

Spoiler muttered "boys…" under her breath and followed the other two.

They reached the batcave last. Everyone was already sitting there. Even Jason was there. Tim and Damian shared a look. 

Batman initiated the debriefing. Damian and Tim's turn came in the last.

When all of the others were done, Batman spoke, "Robin, Red Robin debrief."

Tim and Damian looked at each other in the eye as they sat in the debriefing corner. 

“Scarecrow injected us with this chemical that causes the person to lose his sanity if he/she doesn’t kiss a girl.” Tim said not breaking eye-contact with Damian.

“How did you survive then?” Red hood asked.

“We did what scarecrow said.” Damian said face blank.

Spoiler rolled her eyes playfully, her mask now off, "I wonder what that would be~"

Nightwing mused loudly, "Why do I sense AND?"

Damian huffed. "Selina's sidekick came and knocked the scarecrow out."

"Nothing more. Nothing less." Tim had his serious face on and with that he stood up.

Alfred came out of nowhere and said in a monotone voice. "The movie room is ready. Miss Kyle is on her way with our guest, I suggest you get ready." With that he left and so did Tim and Damian.

Nightwing wheezed out loud and that started a chain reaction of laughing all over the table. 

Red Hood said, already in tears, "When are we going to tell them they had forgotten to turn their commns off?" 

**With Damian and Tim**

Once they were out Tim and Damian faced each other, neither prepared to back up. 

“Demon brat.” “Drake.”

“Back off,” They both said at the same time.

They glared at each other and stomped to their rooms to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far the results of the shipping are these.  
> 1\. Timinette  
> 2\. Both  
> 3\. Daminette  
> Vote now if you want your favourite ship to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. I hope you like it ❤️. If you did give me kudos.


End file.
